<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Runaway - A Sleepy Bois inc/Dream SMP au by Bytesize</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579616">Runaway - A Sleepy Bois inc/Dream SMP au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bytesize/pseuds/Bytesize'>Bytesize</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Older Siblings Wilber Soot and Technoblade, Other, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo - Freeform, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Boys, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Twins Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, philza minecraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bytesize/pseuds/Bytesize</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is a 14 year old boy, taking care of his younger twin siblings Techno and Wilbur and his baby brother Tommy due to their parents barely even making an effort to speak to them.</p>
<p>After their parents leave to ‘get out of the house’ for a ‘few days,’ those days turn into weeks and the children begin to get scared, Phil then escapes with his brothers, to find a new beginning and possibly somewhere to call home.</p>
<p>Where will they go? Will they meet friends or foes along the way? Will they ever find their happy end?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Before we begin...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Before We Begin...</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hello there! I am Candi-Rose; the writer of this work, this story is based off of an au of mine I created; it is the Sleepy Bois Inc family dynamic, but Phil isn’t their father and instead older brother! (Also, please note: I am dyslexic, so if I get any spelling wrong I’m sorry, I’m good at grammar though.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To wrap up the storyline, it is about Phil, the twins Wilbur and Techno and Tommy fleeing from their home with their parints; whom were never presant not knowing, as they survive together and begin to search for a new begining, will these siblings meet friends along the way? Gain new companyions? Will they ever meet their happy end?</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Is any of this canon is the Dream SMP?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not really, very little of this is actually canon, as for example; Techno isn’t related to the sleepy Bois in the SMP, he’s a close friend of them though, but it’s a very popular headcanon that they’re related.</p>
<p>That’s just an example, but if you have any questions ask away! Don’t be shy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>The beginning . </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Mum?” A blonde child called, walking around his house; his shoes clicking against the floor as he looked around the house, peeping into all the rooms- hopeless.</p><p>It really was a pointless action,</p><p>she didn’t answer the last time...</p><p>Last two times,</p><p>three?</p><p><br/>Uhm, few times- it is not like his father was present, either; he was nowhere to be found either, the atmosphere of the home feeling somewhat empty every time Phil knew he was by himself, with no parental guidance or supervision for anything; like using sharp objects to make lunch, there was nobody to stop him doing anything, either.</p><p>I mean, he had his brothers, but they were little, Wilbur and Techno; they were both only four at the time, and twins are already a handful to take care of- but when they’re best friends and you’re only nine years old? It is much more difficult to take care of those hooligans.</p><p><br/>It isn’t like Phil NEEDED help, right? He could brush his own light honey blonde hair, do his brothers’, make food for them all; he could really take care of himself easy peasy, and was able to take care of his sometimes-chaotic-sometimes-peaceful siblings, even if there was a parent; Phil would just be left with them as they were somewhere in the home doing whatever, it truly was a lot of pressure to put on a nine year old, a child, but he didn’t know better, that’s what kids are often like.</p><p> </p><p>However, life got more difficult when a new addition was in the family; Thomas? Tom? Tommy? The three already existing brothers didn’t even know what his name was; it shifted all the time when his parents referred to uh, <strong>him, </strong>but the children just stuck with Tommy, sounded better to them.</p><p>They were overjoyed to have another brother to play with; but with that came responsibility on Phil’s part, his parents only did so much as Tommy was an infant, and left the rest to Phil as they marched to their own drum, and Phil not only had to get himself ready, but to get two six year olds ready and a number-of-months-old baby- Phil barely even had time for school, but he still went anyway; almost falling asleep most of the time and not being the same as his friends used to know, a carefree Phil not panicking about his siblings 24/7, they were SIBLINGS, who would care? Siblings are annoying.</p><p>Phil would come home and feel like slamming his door shut in a fit, but he wasn’t able to do that; he would scare his brothers, speaking of them, he had to feed Tommy and the twins, clean up after they’re done, keep an eye on them all...- the blonde didn’t know how much work he was doing, but he just knew that he was tired and just wanted to sleep it all off.</p><p> </p><p>And then, Tommy entered his terrible twos after two LONG years; biting his siblings to soothe his mouth because of his teeth, Phil had to rub ice on Tommy’s gums, much to the toddler’s chagrin, but Phil didn’t have a teething ring or something he could chew on; and he didn’t want Tommy possibly hurting the twins with his upcoming teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Not EVERYTHING was bad, though; I mean- at least they were never lonely, they had each other, and if one got sick, Phil got to stay home, Techno too! But the twins were rarely taken to school, Tommy was left home; and Phil always returned to him crying and starving, needing something in his stomach and a cold compress in his mouth.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Phil popped a spoonful of purplish mush into Tommy’s mouth with one of those cool, rubbery plastic spoons; the mush tasted nicer than it looked, Phil realised that when he persuaded the younger blonde to eat after he took a bite of the stuff, which started a giggling fit for a brief moment.</p><p> </p><p>Techno took a bit of his cereal and slightly-warm milk, looking over to his brother who was just swirling the spoon around the bowl; a tired expression on his pale face as his eyes threatened to close; Wilbur’s twin tugged at Wilbur’s iconic lemon coloured jumper, to which he got no response.</p><p>”Phil,” Techno began, Phil turning his head around to his little brother, wiping Tommy’s face with a cloth to get rid of that mess as Tommy tried to avoid it.</p><p>”Yeah, Tech?” Phil replied, glancing over to Wilbur, immediately noticing something wasn’t right, Techno and Will were never this quiet; always giggling to each other and racing each other with their cereal.</p><p>Techno began again as Phil walked over to the twins and rubbed Wilbur’s back, assuming he felt unwell; “He looks sleepy.” Techno said bluntly, he wasn’t wrong, there were purple bags under Wilbur’s dull chocolate brown eyes which were usually bright and gleaming.</p><p>Wilbur let out a small groan, and finally mumbled “Mum and dad were gone, I couldn’t sleep...”, poor kid; Phil had a sympathetic frown on his face and he got up, walking into the bathroom and taking a Bobby pin of mum’s and unlocking the medicine cabinet, taking out some bottles and reading the labels, and then he found it.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Children’s sleeping medicine, for ages 3-11; for children aged 3-7, take in a small dose with the smaller spoon, for children 8-11, take a larger dose with the larger spoon; do not take over 3 doses in a span of 24 hours.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Opening the small box, he took out the brown bottle of orange flavoured medicine and the double-sided plastic spoon, it squealed nostalgia to him; Phil then twisted the lid off and sniffed the medicine to make sure it wasn’t expired, it smelled like when Phil couldn’t sleep when he was five, this medicine was just bought a while back.</p><p> </p><p>Walking back to the kitchen with that scent still lingering; he kneeled beside Wilbur as Techno rubbed his brother’s back, Tommy looking with curiosity from his high chair, Phil poured an amount of the sticky orange liquid in the larger part of the spoon, taking it up to Will’s mouth, Wilbur opened his mouth and Phil tipped the medicine into his mouth and reluctantly swallowed, it tasted sweet; in a nice way, but it felt sickening somehow, despite it tasting fruity.</p><p>”Alright, that will settle in you and help you get some sleep, alright Will?” Phil said, a light smile on his face and Wilbur shakily noded, the tall blonde then walked over to Tommy and freed him from his high chair; Tommy doing a grabby hands motion and Phil understood, picking up the toddler and standing him on the ground.</p><p>Techno began to get up and put his bowl into the sink, “You two go off and play now!” Phil encouraged, the two boys then running off laughing to the living room, Techno glanced back at Wilbur with a worried look, before rushing into the living room; his naturally pink hair following him.</p><p>Phil looked down at his tired brunette sibling, gently picking him up and walking around the kitchen slowly and rubbing his back to help him fall asleep, the only noise being the wind outside and Techno and Tommy’s distant cheerful conversation.</p><p>After a few minutes, Phil looked down at the younger boy; his tired eyes shut and his head against the blonde’s chest, who smiled and quietly and gently walked upstairs and into the twins’ messy room; gently putting Wilbur down onto his bottom bunk and placing his soft fox plushie beside him, which he clung onto whilst he was tucked into bed.</p><p>Phil then stepped back slowly, quietly opening the door and smiling softly at his brother; shutting the door to let him rest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sucky parents, Wilbur didn’t deserve</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>to lose sleep on their behalf...</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if it is a bit short, but here is chapter one! It’s like a prologue; it progresses more on chapter two and chapter three, so stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Can’t catch a break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil has turned 14, his struggle to keep his siblings happy and healthy have made him the opposite of what he wants them to be; but his siblings’ attempts to cheer him up are successful.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Chapter 2: Can’t catch a break</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A long, difficult year went by; and Phil FINALLY turned 14, not too young but not too old, it’s usually seen as the golden age in your life, like 10-13 are, but for Phil, most of his golden age was going to be complete rubbish; he didn’t even get as much as a happy birthday from his parents, at least he had his brothers, Tommy woke him up on that ‘special’ morning by struggling to climb up onto his bed to jump; he’s become much more vocal than he was one year ago, with an advanced vocabyilary for a three year old toddler.</p><p> </p><p>”Phil! Phiiiiil!” The toddler yelled, the voice slightly muffled for the lighter blonde as he was still half asleep; which caused the small boy to start jumping on the bed in an attempt to wake up his tired brother, which eventually was a success.</p><p> </p><p>”Okay, Tommy! I’m up...” Phil chuckled, raising his hands up in surrender; sliding out of the warmth of his bed, he thankfully couldn’t feel the cold floor, because he commits the sin of wearing socks to bed, the only flaw was it was easier to slip; especially since he was walking on wood, so he had to be a bit careful.</p><p>Tommy followed close behind as Phil walked down the stairs, Tommy sat on the stairs and climbed down them instead; a big smile on his face as he did so, normal for Tommy, but not in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>”Hungry? You excited for breakfast?” Phil asked, stepping back onto the wooden floor in the hallway, to only be shushed by Tommy for an extended period of time, strange, Tommy never wants quiet? Unless he is joking...</p><p>Phil then walked into the kitchen, to see the twins Wilbur and Techno standing at the counter; their hair stained with white powder and their pyjamas all messy, some egg shells were thrown to the side, Phil tilted his head and raised a brow; walking over to his siblings.</p><p>Tommy scrambled in front of him, getting up onto a chair with a stack of random books atop; so he could actually reach and see the counter, the twins whispering to each other and lightly giggling, what were they doing now? Certainly not pretending to commit arson.</p><p>They turned around, holding an incredibly messy uh- muffin? Small cake? Cupcake? With icing on it, Phil’s heart melting as his siblings all yelled together, attempting unison.</p><p>”Happy birthday Phil!” They all said cheerfully, pointing the muffin-thingy to Phil with big smiles on all their faces; which made Phil’s face create the same expression.</p><p>”Thank you guys- it looks great!” Phil complimented, you have to admit, it was pretty alright for two children and one chaotic 3 year old- which likely didn’t help and just crushed eggs for the sake of it.</p><p>Phil put the muffin-thingy down onto the counter, his face still bright and happy as he gave all his younger brothers a big hug; who all gladly hugged him back, then, unfortunately the happy moment was cut a bit short.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Right... their parents exist.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The children’s parents walked out of their bedroom door and into the kitchen, looking at the mess on the countertops and then their four children; a disgusted expression coming on their mother’s face and a harsh one on their father’s, scaring Tommy which caused him to bury his face into Phil’s chest as Phil began to stroke his honey-blonde locks, Techno and Wilbur clinging onto his arms; Phil looked like he was shielding his brothers.</p><p>”What is this mess, Mill?” Their mother said with a sour tone in her voice, looking at her oldest son with eyes like a hawk.</p><p>”Phil-“ Phil began to correct her, his words being cut off by his dad.</p><p>”Hush, Techonblade, William, Tom, what did you do?” His father said, anger in his voice, Phil pulling his siblings closer to him and not bothering to correct the name errors.</p><p>”You’re not touching them.” Phil said sourly, shielding his brothers like his life depended on it.</p><p>The boys’ parents stayed silent for a moment, before giving Phil the ‘clean this mess up this instant’ eyes; Phil not wanting trouble understood.</p><p>”...We’re going out.” The children’s mother said, her and her husband walking over to the front door and opening it, leaving the children as usual.</p><p>Phil’s emerald green eyes narrowed, still stroking Tommy’s golden hair, who was shivering a bit; Phil didn’t blame him, or Wilbur or Techno- Techno was a little more stoic than Will, he had more of a tolerance to this.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>”It’s okay, Toms.” Phil hushed Tommy, rocking him slightly; Techno and Wilbur leaning against his shoulders, they sometimes saw him as more of a dad than an older brother, the dad they never could have had; even a mother they never had.</p><p>To try and lighten up his brothers, Phil smiled lightly and spoke up; “So, about that muffin- and who wants pancakes?” He asked, Tommy lifting his head up and Techno and Will looking at Phil.</p><p>”Yay!” They all cheered, pancake day was the best day!</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The rest of the day went on, more cheerful and upbeat than normal; Techno and Wilbur had assured Phil earlier that he didn’t need to do all of the jobs today, it was his day to take a chill pill!</p><p>“C’mon Phil, you’ve gotta take a break!” Wilbur had said, munching on his pancakes which had one-spoonful too much of Nutella on it.</p><p>”Yeah, Will’s right; you never get to have a break ‘till this is all finished, just this once you don’t have to do it.” Techno had agreed, more calmly than his brother; but equally happy with his pancakes with powdered sugar from the sugarcane outside.</p><p> </p><p>It made Phil happy to think his brothers cared about him, he was snapped out of his thoughts as Tommy dumped some cut-up coloured paper, pretty poorly coloured with crayola crayons- he was three afterall, and they weren’t cut very well by the plastic safety scissors; which the children never acknowledged any of those flaws; the four of them were kids, they tried looking at the best in things.</p><p>They were all thankful that Phil’s birthday was never on a school day, Tommy would be at daycare, the three elder brothers in school; they got to spend time together at home, and make the most of each moment!</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t realise it was getting dark outside, it wasn’t SUPER late; but it was later in the evening, the boys were too busy fooling around with the fake confetti, Wilbur throwing it around and getting it lost in Techno’s hair; Phil giving Tommy a piggyback ride, they didn’t even notice the door open until they heard a harsh voice.</p><p><br/>
<strong>“What on earth is going on here?!”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Whoop whoop, cliffhanger- I’m trying to make them as long as I can! See you next chapter! Criticism and feedback is always appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>5. Phil Vs. Parents!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Upon his parents arriving home, the children are in for a surprise; and not the good type likely a surprise birthday party.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Phil Vs. Parents !</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The tall blonde immediately whipped his head around to the dark oak door, Tommy practically leaping into his arms and pressing his face into Phil’s chest; Techno grabbing onto Wilbur’s hand and taking him behind the tall blonde, due to his twin’s tugging; Will knew something bad was happening, and upon seeing his distant parents; he let out a silent noise, one of discomfort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not a good one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time seemed to have stopped for the family, it was so uncomfortably quiet that Phil could hear ringing in his ears; that silence was soon interrupted with their father’s crackling voice.</p>
<p>”Explain yourselves, what have you done?! Look at this MESS!” He yelled, Techno covering his ears and Tommy beginning to whimper and cry into Phil’s chest; Phil holding his baby brother in a way that would seem like he’s trying to protect him from danger.</p>
<p>”T-They don’t have to explain anything! It’s just confetti! They didn’t do anything wr-“ Phil shot back whilst stuttering in fear, until the bullet of his voice stopped with his mother’s shrieking; Tommy lifting his head up a bit to see what has happening, Wilbur was comforting Techno by rubbing his back; Techno ducking his head a bit when the noise got louder due to the scream, which made Wilbur jump, Techno’s pointy ears twitched due to all of the chaos.</p>
<p>The boys’ mother was looking in the kitchen with a disgusted yet shocked face, they all knew that wasn’t good.</p>
<p>”What is this MESS?!” The woman shrieked, looking in the kitchen where the counters and sink were still a bit of a mess; flour dusted onto the counter and egg shells, the milk still out from that morning.</p>
<p>”We were making breakfast for my birthday...-“ Phil again tried to speak for his brothers and himself; but got cut off which made him let out a shaky breath, he could feel Techno beginning to cling onto him tighter along with Wilbur; those stupid adults didn’t even <em>remember </em>that Techno, their own son was sensitive to loud noises; which would be something they should remember- especially considering Techno wasn’t neurotypical, you can’t just forget that one of your kids is not neurotypical!</p>
<p>”SHUSH! You lot should KNOW to CLEAN UP AFTER YOURSELVES!” Their father let out another yell; this made Techno collapse to the floor and cover his ears with his arms; his hands over his head in a position like he was trying to protect himself from a tornado, they learned it in school; except the tornado was the children’s own parents, the people who are supposed to keep them safe, and provide somewhere to stay when the tornado hits, Techno always did this when something was too loud; if Phil wasn’t around, it gave him a sense of security.</p>
<p>Phil stayed silent for a few moments, he could feel his blood start to boil up; he didn’t know why this was happening, he rarely lost his temper- if he ever did, he learned how to contain it as to not fright his siblings; but he was having trouble right now, why-?</p>
<p>The platinum blonde opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly his mouth was dry; his tongue sticking to the top of his mouth, he just let out a small noise from his throat- he of course wanted to stand up for himself and the younger children, but he suddenly couldn’t speak for himself; not the Phil his friends knew, who had wise opinions to say; which others wanted to hear, everyone but his parents- was that why his mouth was so dry? Did he know his parents weren’t going to listen to his words of wisdom?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The silence was uncomfortable, really uncomfortable; he felt Tommy slowly lift his head from his chest, he could now feel the warm tears seeping through his jumper, he glanced over, to see Techno uncovering his pointy ears a bit, shakily looking up with tears in his eyes, he looked confused- it was quiet?</p>
<p>Wilbur peeked from behind Phil, letting go of his lemon jumper which he was pulling on as to try and ease himself; he just felt that he had to cling onto something, or someone, the siblings all looked at each other, except for Tommy, he just looked up at his blonde brother.</p>
<p>The silence was again, interrupted.</p>
<p>”WELL?!” Their parents both somehow screamed almost in unishin; Techno immediately ducked right down again, covering his ears and clinging on his silky pink hair a bit, which went down to his shoulders, Wilbur whipped his head over to look over at his twin brother in fear, scrambling next to him and wrapping his arms around him and raising his shoulders up to try and cover his ears a bit.</p>
<p>Tommy started wailing, grabbing onto Phil again and kicking about; Phil’s blood felt like it was on fire, he felt like he had a fever, one of those fevers where you’d get that medicine that tasted like fruit, sweet and disgusting yet more sickening at the same time, the medicine would make you feel like you were going to have a sore head or a migraine it was so sweetly sickening.</p>
<p>His mouth began to feel less dry and his throat less sore, his neck un-tightening as his youngest sibling wailed and one of the youngest starting to cry silently; the other twin’s eyes welling up with the salty, clear liquid; the twins never cried, they barely did- Tommy of course cried, but never like this; this was a type of cry Phil hadn’t heard Tommy give, it was of terror, the small blonde of course had got scared in life, never like this however.</p>
<p>”Stop it-! They’re children, they didn’t do anything!” Phil finally let loose, goodness how he’s wanted to say that for so long; utter facts, his parents were taken aback by this response; Phil knew they were mad, but he was too.</p>
<p>”Do NOT talk back to us, we’re your parents!” His mother regarded, Phil immediately knew what to respond with, likely before the sentence was even said or thought of; he just KNEW she would give such a pathetic response, and a very silly one.</p>
<p>Phil scoffed at that response, making his mother’s face turn white at his reaction; he could feel his dad getting angrier, but he didn’t care, he cared about his brothers, the brothers HE raised; Tommy, Will and Techno were only raised to an age so Phil would be able to handle them better and that they wouldn’t be taken away, for goodness sake!</p>
<p>“Parents? You barely RAISED them!” Phil shot back, pausing to take a breath like he had run a mile, he didn’t even acknowledge his parent’s angry yet shocked faces, he then began to speak his words of wisdom again.</p>
<p>”I was the one who pretty much raised the twins, you only raised them and Tommy so I’d be old enough to take care of them- heck, you didn’t even RAISE Tommy! That was all ME! Why bother having children if you’re not gonna look after the-!”</p>
<p>The platinum blonde was cut off, he of course wasn’t finished; and he wasn’t scared right now, he just paused to hear what rubbish his dad had to say, probably about them being ‘too busy,’ heck, if you’re too busy you shouldn’t be having four children, the oldest barely being 14 being left to raise 3 children, two twins, one literal baby.</p>
<p>”You should be thankful you have a roof over your heads! We work to provide this for you lot, and this is the thanks we get? Your mother gave birth to you!” His dad tried to shoot back, but his bullet of words missed the point; and Phil still went on.</p>
<p>”And? What else did she do? What else did YOU do? You only work so you don’t get into trouble legally and have to pay the price for all this! If you could you’d probably just run away somewhere and leave us here by ourselves!”</p>
<p>”Phil, who do you think we are?! We’d never do that!” The woman spoke, her voice was always sweet, but it was intoxicating; sickly, like that medicine.</p>
<p>Phil’s voice dropped a bit; “You’d never do that-? You do it all the time, once you were gone for two days! But where? You never tell us where you go.”</p>
<p>His parents stayed silent, but their faces said everything; but during the silence which was dimmed by sniffling, Phil’s breathing and Tommy shifting about, his dad’s gaze shifted towards Techno and Wilbur; his mother realised this and joined the stare.</p>
<p>Techno felt that something wasn’t right, when he looked up a bit; his vision was a bit blurry and stinging with the liquid coming from his eyes, but he could make out his parents’ angry expression and felt Wilbur cling to him tighter.</p>
<p>”Why are you crying?! You’re too old for that nonsense!”</p>
<p>Mothers were never supposed to say that to their children when in pain, parents as a matter of fact shouldn’t; the loud yell caused Techno to let out a pained sob, Wilbur finally broke down crying.</p>
<p>”They’re 9; mum, NINE.”</p>
<p>”So?! That doesn’t give them an excuse to act like babies! Now hand over Thomas, he should be in bed right now, you irehsponsabel boy!” The boys’ mother went to reach out for Tommy, who was bawling into Phil more, kicking, he didn’t want to be taken by such a wicked woman!</p>
<p>”You aren’t touching him.” The teen said coldly, shifting back a bit and cradling Tommy in order to protect him.</p>
<p>”Why?! I’M his mum, I should be able to take him!” Mum? Seriously... this was enough to push Phil off the edge and blow his top, if he was cracked enough, but he wasn’t.</p>
<p>And he spat; “Why do you suddenly CARE? You haven’t cared before when Tommy was awake or crying, and he’s crying because he’s scared of you and dad, you’re scaring him- you’re scaring US!”</p>
<p>Phil’s rant was interrupted with a pained yell, and when he turned around he saw Wilbur’s arms being forced away from his twin; the brunette was bawling, trying to get back onto his half-piglin brother- who was wailing.</p>
<p>In a swift movement, Phil held Tommy in one arm and whacked his dad’s arm out of the way with all his might; he’d never hit anyone before, not intenshinally at least.</p>
<p>”DO NOT TOUCH ME YOUNG MAN!” He heard blaring through his ears, before he knew it he was being yanked by the arm and shoved up the stairs, Techno and Wilbur were running up and shut themselves in their room, Wilbur holding a sniffling Tommy; noticing his brothers, Phil scrambled to get up the stairs; a difficult task on wood as he was wearing socks.</p>
<p>He forced open the twins’ door and shut it behind them, his eyes were glossy and his arm was sore and probably bruised, but he couldn’t show weakness in front of the scared children; he looked down at them with a sad yet comforting expression, their glossy eyes looking up at him. <br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>This sure would be ONE of the worst nights of their lives...</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And, there we go! Hello friends, I’m sorry this chapter took a while to get out- these types of chapters are exciting to read but not fun to write in my opinion, but this is where the story gets good, and I’m getting super excited to write.</p>
<p>If you want to see more stuff regarding this au and just other stuff in general (mostly DSMP), follow my Tumblr @candirose, see you next chapter! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>6. Where did Candi-Rose go? (No, I’m not quitting!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just an update on where I’ve been, don’t panic though! This book is NOT being discontinued or given up on. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, friends! Well, I haven’t updated this book in a while, I’m not sure exactly HOW long it’s been but it’s been a little bit!</p><p>Well, where was I? Well, I’m Irish and live in Ireland and if you know about Covid, schools have opened again here and I don’t have much time to write, my summer exams are coming up soon and I do have tests going on now.</p><p> </p><p>This book WILL still be updated, and most likely will be more frequently during the summer! No, it’s not discontinuing, it’s just on hold until I’m not as busy- I will be working on other shorter works though, I’m making a DSMP headcanon book! So if you’re interested you can check that out, or my ‘Manipulative Murder’ oneshot that has an overuse of the word immediately.</p><p> </p><p>(Beta read chapter, oh and yes! My chapters will be getting beta read before they come out.) </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>